Id lie
by Raynstory
Summary: Bella has returned to forks washington diffrent and she has a secret she's to scared to tell her brothers, so when her EX.best friend and the playboy of the school sets his sights on her wat will she do? ALL HUMAN USHUALL PARINGS and my first fanfiction
1. Im back

BELLA'S POV

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this?" My mom asked over the phone as I stepped off the plane in Forks, Washington.

"Yes mom!" I snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that Isabella Marie Swan!" My mother yelled.

"Whatever mom." I said, exasperated. I hung up and placed my phone in my pocket. As I collected my luggage, my eyes found who I was looking for.

"Daddy!" I screamed in excitement. Charlie's eyes bugged out as I tackled him in a hug.

"God Bells, you look great!" He said enthusiastically. When I bent down to grab my bags he asked. "What's that?" Indicating to the tattoo on my back.

"It's one of my many tattoos." He threw me a questioning glance. "I got them when I was... you know." He nodded understandingly, we both hopped into the cruiser.

"Do you think you could drop me off at the high school?" I pleaded. "I want to see my brothers." He smiled and nodded.

Since my mom left with me when I six, I haven't seen any of my older siblings or family since then. You see, I'm the youngest of six kids; there's Jason, Kenny, and Josh who are eighteen; Jasper and Emmett who are seventeen. I'm just turned sixteen, although technically I'm two months younger because of developmental problems as a newborn. I also haven't seen my cousin Jacob. I resent my mother for the decision she made ten years ago; so here I am running away from her and the demon she calls her husband. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought about them. I have changed so much since my freshman year. Now I have tattoos, occasionally do drugs, and used to cut myself. No one knew about the cutting, not even my best friends, Alice and Rosalie.

Earlier my dad suggested we drop by the house before heading over to the school to discard my luggage in my room. As I headed down the stairs, I asked. "There's a game tonight right?"

"Yeah, let's head out kiddo." He replied.

"I'll just head home with them dad, thanks for dropping me off." I shouted as I head towards the field.

EMMETT'S POV

"High five!" Jacob and Edward yelled after our game. We were all hanging out on the field with our girls.

"Holy fuck, she's smoking!" Josh burst as a girl started walking towards us. My brothers agreed with her appearance, she was hot.

"Damn she's fine!" I said, looking at the tight corset and mini skirt the swayed with her hips. She had a great pair of milky, white legs and a tattoo adorning her ankle.

"Hey guys." She said.

BELLA'S POV

"Hey baby." Josh said as he walked up behind me and blew in my ear.

"Ugh, Joshy that is so gross!" I shook with disgust.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" He snarled. This wasn't exactly the home coming I was hoping for, so I turned to Emmett and Jake to see if they recognized me at least.

"Hi, Jake, Big Bear, Ken, Jazzy, Jase, Al, Rose, Cullen!" I said in one breath. They looked at me even more strangely and asked. "How do you know our names?"

I scoffed. "Joshy, if you don't get your hands off my ass this instant, I'm suing!"

"Umm, who are you?" Ken asked.

"I'm appalled that you don't even recognize your own sister." I said.

"Bella?" They shouted in varied tones of surprise, awe, and shock.

I nodded, Josh removed his hands from my behind, and Ken swept me up in a dizzying hug.

"We missed you Jelly Belly!" He told me. Then Alice and Rose were all too eager to squish me with love. Then I felt a hand creep up my backside; I grabbed the person's hand and twisted their wrist.

"Ow, fuck!" The Edward said.

"Don't touch me Cullen." I said and released his hand. Emmett and Jasper looked at me wide eyed. My older siblings hated that I left and didn't bother hiding that fact towards me. Jacob came up and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"It's good to have you home Bells." He said.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Now that introductions are over, I say we go over to my house; my dad will be gone next month and you only have two weeks of school left." I nodded, smiling and headed over to Emmett's Jeep.

I looked over to him and said. "I want to drive." He agreed as long as I had my permit, which I did. As I struggle to get into the driver's seat, a pair of hands lifted me in.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Edward said, then added. "Nice tattoos."

"I know." I smirked and honked the horn for everyone to get in, minus Kenny, Josh, and Jason. I guess they still had issues with me.

"Let's go!" Alice shouted from the back seat. I grinned widely and slammed on the gas pedal.

When we arrived at Jake's, I shouted, "I'm Home!" Then I tripped and stumbled my way in to the doorway. Some things never change I guess.

"Okay, game time!" I announced.

"Ooh, 'Truth or Dare'!" Emmett said.

I smiled. "Oh, it's on brother!"


	2. truth or dare pt1

"BELLA TRUTH OR DARE"! Emmet screamed in my ear 'EMMET I CAN HEAR YOU WITHOUT YOU SHOUTING BONEHEAD'! I screamed back 'and truth' Emmet got an evil smile on his face 'my dear little sister are you a virgin' i felt my self tense 'no' i said and didn't look at him he didn't respond i looked over and he was wide eyed and mad he turned and glared at me 'you---promised---you---would--stay--one---till--you--were---married' he seethed i flinched back ''I'm sorry Emmy bear' i told him shaking in fear of what he might do to me he looked at me and shrugged 'it's your life' he told me coldly i flinched then looked at Alice 'truth or dare' she smirked evilly 'dare' i smiled sweetly 'i dare you to get a tattoo or not go shopping for a month' Alice's mouth dropped 'ill get the tattoo' i smiled 'o and i get to pick it out i have the perfect one for you so we will have matching tats' 'really'? She said i smiled standing up 'boys turn around' i said and picked up my shirt a bit and pulled my skirt down a bit 'nobody listened so they get to see it to' i said and there it was a dark little pixie 'this one was my first'. I said 'Bella whats that'? Emmet asked pointing to the scar that the pixie was covering 'nothing' i told him quickly 'don't give me that shit Isabella' he snapped i turned around 'lets go ally' i said and she nodded and we walked out side i wrapped my arm around my torso and walked over to my truck that dad sent me a picture of i smiled and got into the drivers seat 'bells are you ok' Alice i didn't answer her i was to mad i stomped on the gas and pulled out of the driveway and started speeding as we got to the tattoo shop i jumped out and ran inside 'hey Luke you ready for me' i yelled at my tattoo artist who had flown in just for this he smiled and came out 'hey baby' he said 'Luke' i yelled and did a running up and takling him in a hug' he almost fell over 'umm whos that gourgas babe over there' he asked Alice gleared 'this gourgas babe is taken' she snapped Luke and i looked at each other and started laughing 'OMG Ally luke is gay' i said 'he's like my best friend and he moved all the way up hear so i can have a bit of my past with me the good part' i muttered the last part 'well Luke she wasn't the one i was telling you about in the same spot but instead of a A she wants a B and she also wants hers to be blue you knows' he nodded 'come hear babe' he said alice nodded and laied down 'umm your gunna need to pull your pants down' she nodded and pulled them down a bit and he started i smirked as she closed her eyes flinching  
3 Hours later  
"NEXT' Luke shouted and i walked in taking off my shirt i turned around 'you know what i want' i told him he nodded and i laied down and the next 6 hours where hell cuz i always finish a tattoo  
"all done doll' he said I smiled and snapped my bra back on winsing as it tuched m\y freshly tattooed back 'BELLA CAN I SEE" alice shouted i looked up and gasped me hear in my camo bra and my brothers and all my friends where there Emmets eyes where huge 'OMG IM BLIND" he screamed and closed his eyes wile jasper ran out into the waiting room 'omg omg omg omg omg im blind'!! emmet and jasper yelled wile Luke came out 'fantasc babe' he said and his hand travled down my back and waisted right below my ass i squeeked and turned around 'keep your hands off her' Jacob said i rolled my eyes 'GUYS HE'S GAY'! BACK AT THE HOUSE I screamed everyone laughed 'soo edward truth or dare' alice asked as we sat back down i flinched slightly 'truth' 'did you really skrew the entier cheerleading team' he poped his color 'hell yha and they where all screaming my name' i rolled my eyes 'pleeessseee' i said he looked at me 'the only reason they would scream your name Dick weed is if you payed them' he looked shocked 'you would know from experience' he said i got up so fast and was on top of him 'do your dare an fight later' alice said and grabbed us both shuving us into the closet 'you stay in there until i hear makingout for 7 minutes' "WHAT"! I screamed and she shut and locked the door i turned around 'lets get this-' i didnt even finish my sentince edward slammed his mouth agenst mine and backed me agenst the waii his hands wresting on my waist and he licked my bottum lip i disided to mess with him and he picked me up setting me on something i wrapped my arms around his neck and he thrust his tounge into my mouth marking it as his as my tounge fought for dominace but i sadly lost as his hands turned and rubbed my inner thigh i constricted my legs around his waist the kiss was hard and angery and i hated it. 'TIMES UP"! Alice screamed i tried to push edward away but it didnt work so i kneed where the sun dot shine edward gasped and let go i jumped off the table shaking my head 'i dont want to know' i told my self ' Cullen grabbed my wrist and spun me around 'what the hell swan"! He shouted i smacked him right as the door opend 'i hate you cullen' i snarled 'thats only cuz you know im the only guy you cant have and i hate you to swan' he snarled i gleared at him and punched him then sat back down in the circle 'edward your turn' alice cherped i rolled my eyes and currled my legs around me edward got an evil glint in his eyes 'jasper truth or dare'  
**AN**  
**i know it probably sucks ass im trying really hard constructive criticism would be lovely or flames i don't mind **  
**ha ha ok the tattoo guy WILL be in later chapters ****and i would love ideas iv got some but they all kinda suck.**  
**THE dare for Edward and bella making out was all **

girlcanwrite16

**Idea THANK YOU **  
**thank you to **literatefanatic27 **For all the help**

**also i would love help with truth or a dare for jasper,rosalie,emmet and jacob maby a few more for everyone else :) **


	3. Chapter 2

AN

i am in despret need of a bata and some ideas im drawing a blank im so so so so so sorry message me PLEASE if you have ideas or questions ALL ideas will be credited in authors note

ALSO BATA NEEDED so there will be no updates till i get a bata cuz i suck at spelling and punctuation. You know spell check can only go so far

also i would also like to say that i might change my pen name

THANKS

justadream453


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys OK hears the deal i will not post again till have a beta

because i cant spell,i suck at punctuation spell check can only so far I dont care as long as the beta dosnt mind adding stuff occactioaly and deleting stuff helping with lemons

also hear is an expert for my new story

My dads not my dad my feonces my arch enemy and i just imprinted on my best friend SHIT life sux

_i hopped into my truck mad as hell i was so angery i was shaking how could this happen to ME iv been a good daughter iv never broken the law iv never been bad ok maby a little i pulled my truck to a stop infront of my best friends house billy happened to be in the front yard 'BELLA" he shouted happly then stoped when he saw my face 'you know' _

_sunserly _

_Just a dream _

_ps _

_please please please_


	5. Authors note

_**Hey people**_

**Im sorry I havnt been updating but I was in a major car accsident **

**Like we were hit from the side I was driving we flipped and went down a ditch..thankfully nobody died though sence the car hit on my side I was hurt the worst… So I wont be updating in a while that and the fact I have major Writers block…I had to have surgery and im still in the hospital..im really scared guys…I mean I had my right side completely impaled my leg is broken my arm is broken so are a few ribs I had a peace of glass go threw my leg gut they thought I was parralised…But im not **

**Im going to hand my laptop over to Jacob and emmet so they can tell you what I don't remember**

**Hi people its EMMET:**

**Ok so hears the delio what happened was bella wanted to drive so me being the cool older brother said OK and we have a van you know it was bella drivers seat me passenger seat Jacob Rosalie and are cousin sam in the back and Jasper Alice and Edward in the back in that order so what happened was Bella was yelling at Jacob to buckle up and for god sake and he did she turned the corner and a drunk driver hit us on bellas side thank god it was only a small car but the force of the hit sent us rolling down a hill and slamming into a pole all on bellas side though alice broke her right leg I had to have surgery on my arm Rosalie smashed her head agenst a window Jacob broke a few ribs the rest came out eather unscaved (in sams case besides a few bruises) or in need of stiches…God I thought I was going to lose my baby sister and jasper thought he was gunna lose his other half (there twins yes I know is sounds extremely un real but we were named after family and Rosalie is named after some princess)… but it was crazy Jacob freeked and was trying to get her unpined while sam called 911 I was so scared….**

**But now we don't half to worry she's going to live and get better ****J I don't know what we would do without are bella..**

**Alice; I would die**

**Jasper: I wouldn't have my twin telepathy.**

**Jacob; EMMET ILL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME THINK LIKE THAT**

**So basically that's the way it all went **

**So Adios for now**

**And bella says she would like some ideas on her story because she cant think of anything… **

**PLEASE **

**By by for now J **

**Bella, Emmet, Jacob, Sam, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Sam,Edward.. J**


	6. AN

IM sorry people but I despretly need a beta I can't spell to save my poor life so if I don't get one soon I will be discontinuing all my story's im sorry but it bugs me that I can't spell and stuff, that and I have major writers block


End file.
